My pet the neko - Laven
by xXhinata hyuga
Summary: The Usagi's and Neko's have been at war for centuries. And any poor unfortunate neko that happens to be captured by the Rabbit clan is forced to be a slave or be killed. Sadly enough for Allen, a neko with no sense of direction happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and ends up being a servant to the usagi's prince, a red headed rabbit with an eye patch. Laven
1. The wrong place at the wrong time

**So this is my first guyxguy fanfic / shipping I have ever really gotten into. So I wanted to make a Fanfic about Laven. This idea has been on my mind for a while actually and I have wanted to write it. I am sorry about my absence for almost a year, I have had allot of thing happen in my life and had to put that first. I will try and update my other fanfiction stories soon.**

Plot idea: The Usagi's and Neko's have been at war for centuries. And any poor unfortunate neko that happens to be captured by the Rabbit clan is forced to be a slave or be killed. Sadly enough for Allen, a neko with no sense of direction happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and ends up being a servant to the usagi's prince, a red headed rabbit with an eye patch. Can Allen survive in the den of his enemy, or will he end up finding out not all of them are as bad as them seem to be.

Pairings: Allen x Lavi, Krory x Miranda, and any other ships. I am open to suggestions, however I won't change the Laven pairing, it shall happen.

side notes: Sorry for any grammar errors, I probably will not end up fixing them even if they are pointed out. Also no flamers or ranters please. If you don't like the story or pairings then you don't have to read it. Also sorry for any accidently OOC ness, this is my first time doing anything d grey man really. So characters personalities may not be spot on.

_How did I get myself into the mess?!_ Allen thought as he was shoved roughly into the cobalt stone of the center square. His off white, more grey colored cat ears flattened agents his skull as a large soldier around the age of thirty shoved his boot roughly onto Allen's back with a sneer. "Not so tough now are you, kitty cat?" He bellowed and began to twist his foot causing the poor young neko to gasp out in pain. His back was now burning from the crushing weight of the foot on him; screams were filling his delicate ears. However they weren't his screams, no, these screams were of pure rage. He was surrounded by the Usagi clan who were shouting hateful things at him. The humans with rabbit like appendages swore and cursed at the fifteen year old neko. Now, why were they acting the way they were? It was because of the fact he was of the cat people race.

The Rabbits and Cat species had been at war for years. A more hunter and prey like feud. Before the Neko's clan would hunt down the usagi's and kill them for their ears and tails for trophies or for food. The cat vs. the rabbit. For a long time the Usagi's would make homes under ground to get away from the cat's and hid in fear, until one day there was an outbreak. The rabbits fought back their hearts now darkened from hatred for the felines. And now neither soldier nor innocent villager would escape the wrath of the rabbit people if caught and this is exactly what happened to Allen.

The young neko had been simply on his way through the woods trying his hardest to follow the instructions given to him to find the nearest village when he fell into a trap the rabbit clan had set in place to capture any neko's on their territory. He hadn't known he had walked into their territory; it had been an innocent mistake! Though no matter how hard he pleaded they wouldn't listen, rage had long since blinded their hearts. This was how he found himself in the predicament he is in now.

Once again a foot landed sharply onto his back making him gasp again in pain. His blue grey eyes looked up at his attacker with confusion and fear edged into them as the soldier lifted his foot up one more time ready to slam it into the boys back again. He watched as the foot got ready to slam down on him causing his eyes to shut tightly expecting pain to shoot into his ribs once more. But the impact never came and the crowed had grown eerily silent. Slowly he opened his eyes to see what had stopped the soldier from pounding him into the dust onto to see a large grey and white hammer hovering inches from his body and blocking the path of the soldier's foot who had landed firmly into the hammers side. The soldier starring at the owner of the hammer with stunned and confused expression, as was everyone else who seemed to look just as dumbfounded.

There holding the handle of the hammer was a boy, eighteen by his appearance with an eye patch draped over his right eye. A silly grin was on his face as he slid the hammer out from under the soldier's foot and slung the large thing over his shoulder as if the hammer was as light as a feather. "Now come on, is that any way to treat the poor guy?" He asked keeping that grin. His tone was serious yet playful with youth as he shut his one visible emerald green eye. Red rabbit ears sprouted from his skull and seemed to flop an ever so small amount. When his eye re opened it locked onto the form of the neko lying on the ground staring up at him with a completely stunned face.

Why was this man helping him? Shouldn't he be cursing and trying to pound him into the earth as well like the others?

It was then the red head approached him causing the white haired one to wince expecting to be pummeled into the ground. Instead all he did was offer a hand to him and smiled widely. "Well you gonna take it or not? Unless you actually think the ground is comfy or something." Allen couldn't help but stare dumbfoundedly at the red head for a few more moments before placing his hand into the older boy's much larger one. As soon as his hand was placed into the red head's he could feel his body being pulled up back to his feet. Only to be greeted by that un welcome feeling of pain shooting threw his body due to the beating he had received only moments ago.

"Wait, prince Lavi what are you doing?!" Finally a voice called out from the crowed only to be greeted by others as the demanded an answer. _Wait… prince? _The neko thought his dumbfounded expression only deepening.

However that silly smile never left the face of lavi as he made his hammer shrink to a much smaller size then it had been and dropped it into a holster of sorts and drew his hands behind his head. "Well, I can't just let you beat up this guy yeah know? I mean yeah he's a short stack and all but you can't just beat him up over that." Lavi stated seeming to be avoiding the large elephant in the room, that the boy was a neko, their enemy, not a usagi. "Wait who are you calling short stack?" Allen finally spoke up seeming to have a slightly peeved expression. This caused the rabbit prince to laugh a small amount "Well then what am I supposed to call you short stack?"

"The name is Allen walker, not short stack."

"Well okay then short s- er I mean Allen walker. Nice to meet you." Lavi spoke smiling before looking at the dirty white haired boy as if inspecting him before smirking. "Alright I have decided, you're going to be my new servant."

"Wait… WHAT?!" Called all the voices of the surrounding villagers, and even Allen who was gaping in surprise.

_I'm going to be his what?!_

**So I admit I did have some difficulty on trying to figure out the stage for this. The rest of the chapters will be much smoother and it was late when I tried to write this. I actually restarted this chapter 3 times. So sorry if it does kinda seem all over the place, I will try not to make it so… jumbled(?) Next time. **


	2. To the castle

Allen stared at the red haired rabbit boy with several mixed emotions swirling in the gut of his stomach. He was almost expecting the man to laugh and toss him back to the ground hollering '_Just kidding, who would help a thing like you?' _though it never came. The usagi was looking at him with a kind gaze in his emerald green visible eye. Sincerity emanating from him like a haze you practically could see. It was fairly clear this male was being sincere. However the idea of being a servant wasn't exactly appealing. Sure in a sense he has slave labored for Cross, however that sounded a bit different from the work the red haired rabbit had in store. That is unless Lavi had a pile of debts he didn't know about it. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of it.

"You okay short stack?" Lavi asked seeing the younger teen shiver. "You cold or something?"

"My name is Allen! Not short stack." He repeated a bit more forcefully then last time. Sure he was short for a male but he really wasn't short. After all he was five foot six inches tall.

Another amused chuckle escaped Lavi's lips as he gazed at the white haired boy. Though he soon found himself examining the boy's slightly torn and bloodied garments and made a mental note he would need new ones. "Well then Allen, we should get going before this place turns ugly." The red usagi stated gesturing to the crowed that didn't look too thrilled about the prince's decision.

This action caused Allen to look back at the murderous crowed, especially the guard that had nearly beat him to death with his foot. Sorely he placed a hand on his chest rubbing a sore spot gently "Yeah good idea." The neko finally spoke earning a grin from Lavi. "Alright then Allen, follow me."

As they walked through the town towards a large castle, Allen's blue grey eyes trailed along the roofing tiles of several houses admiring the designs. They were all red tiled roofs with white walls and red window frames. The doors were red as well nearly matching the flaming color of the elder teen he was following. It wasn't long however before he caught something more interesting. Not a sight exactly but a smell. Fresh fish wavered through the air as well as cooked rice. Oranges, bananas, ginger, and meats of all kinds filled his nose. The scents were intoxicating to the white neko causing his stomach to growl loudly. At this lavi paused looking over his shoulder at Allen "You hungry?" he asked seeing Allen having two hands over his stomach as if trying to calm the roaring that came from it. His cheeks slightly pink in design due to embarrassment which was all the confirmation Lavi needed. "Well when we get back the cook should have dinner pre paired so you can eat then."

"Um thanks." Allen spoke with a look of gratitude bracing his features at the promise of food.

It wasn't long until they had reached the castle which was decorated in lavish designs and holding the crest of the royal family on nearly every hallway. Tapestries hanged down the walls containing highly decorative gold patterns on the red material. Suits of armor as well occasionally lined the halls like unmanned corpses of iron. Rich red rugs resembling a red carpet lined the flooring of every hall way of the light grey castle. "This is amazing." Allen breathed out as he gazed at the attire of the palace. "If you say so." Lavi spoke with a shrug before placing his hands once again behind his head.

The red head lead them threw the castle until coming to the dining hall which was filled with all kinds of fruits and meats. Apples, pork, corn, bread, cakes, fried rice, and pies were among the many items which laid spread across the table like a feast right for the picking. "Help yourself." Lave stated with a smile and Allen eagerly took a seat. His dirtied white cat ears twitched as he gazed at the many available foods. Lavi took a seat across from Allen placing what he wanted on his plate with a smile and began to eat not aware of what he was about to witness.

Allen stretched out a glove covered hand picking up a five inch loaf of bread shoving the entire thing in his mouth. "Wow hey short stack careful you could ch-" Lavi began only to be silenced as the white neko inhaled the food as if it was nothing and began to gorge on more . One after one plate's quickly were cleaned spotless until there was nothing left on the dining table. All except what Lavi had on his plate. The red usagi had been so surprised watching the young boy wolf down the food faster than you could say 'Little hammer big hammer' that he had forgotten to eat his own meal. The silver fork he had been holding slipped from his hand clattering down on his plate while Allen dabbed off his mouth with a napkin, a satisfied look tainting his features.

"what?" Allen asked blinking a bit seeing Lavi gapping at him, it was then he noticed he had eaten everything in sight, everything but the plates and Lavi's meal on his plate. "Ah I am so sorry! I didn't mean to –" He began only to find him being silenced as Lavi laughed slightly. "Jeez, were did you put all that short stack?" He asked with an amused face making the white haired male flush sheepishly. "Erm, you're not… mad?" Allen asked earning a no from Lavi "I'm just glad somebody ate it. Jerry always makes too much anyways, he's going to love you. Anyways it's getting pretty late. I bet you want to sleep and get washed up huh?" he asked as Allen nodded a small amount. "Alright then." Lavi stated getting up to his feat ad began to lead the neko around the palace once more. It wasn't long until they came to a room, one much more lavish then the one he was ever been able to call home.

"There are blankets in the cabinet by the sink; I will bring you some clean pair of clothes." Lavi stated before disappearing only to return with a white shirt, vest, and black pants along with a red ribbon to be tied around the neck like a bow tie. "Thank you Lavi." Allen spoke taking the clothing from him and blinked. "Um, May I ask you why you decided to help me?"

"Hmm…. Well…." Lavi spoke brining his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "How do I say this?" the red rabbit spoke trying to find the words as the younger white haired neko's eyes were locked onto the emerald green eyes one. "I find you interesting." He finally stated only to get a slightly puzzled look from Allen. "Now you should wash up and get some rest, you have chores to do tomorrow, short stack!" He spoke.

"The name isn't sh- oh never mind." Allen spoke with a sigh watching the grinning rabbit disappear from his new room.

-

**And, Um…. I don't know how well this chapter actually came out. While I have had the idea for a long time I am still piecing it all together. That and I am busy preparing to cosplay Allen Walker for the first time with my friend who is Lavi. So sorry again if this is jumbled or going too fast, if you think it is let me know I will try and slow down the next chapter and make it less confusing. Sorry for simi fail chapter. XD**


	3. It couldn't get any worse, right?

As golden rays of sunlight spread across the red roof tile tops of the many homes of the usage people. An in particular red head was still lazily asleep in his bed. Tan face was pressed into his pillow while a hand hung off the side of the bed. Fiery red mane was flopping into his face while he snored lightly. It was only when the bright rays made it onto his face did the prince begin to stir from his slumber. The one visible eye blinked open before squinting at the sunlight as it filtered in through the cracks in his curtains. Reluctantly he sat up stretching as his shirtless form flexed making his muscle tone more defined before his muscles relaxed.

Lavi slung his lower frame over the edge of the bed and his feet made contact with the cold stone floor. A chill was momentarily sent up his body before becoming used to the coldness. He ran a hand threw his hair before grabbing the eye patch that rested on the night stand and quickly placed it onto his face and then slipped on the green scaled head band. With that he got ready for his day proceeding to pick out a simple black tank top and white pants. Sure normally it was a servants job to pre-pair their master for the day. However Lavi was different, he didn't want to make people do things for him because he was a prince. In fact he almost never wanted people to baby him. The teenager could dress himself and pick out his own clothes; he knew how to draw a bath. He didn't need anyone to do that for him.

_Speaking of servants_ the usagi thought while sliding on his boots. _I wonder if Allen is awake yet._ With that he left the royal chambers that was his bed room and headed across the hall to check on the neko.

"Hey short stack you up yet?" Lavi cheered as he opened the bedroom only to be met with the sleeping form of Allen walker. The younger teen's hair and fur had one again turned back to its beautiful snow white complexion after removing the dirt and blood from it. Though this was new for Lavi, when he met the neko the boy was so filthy that even the purity of the white color had vanished from him.

Slowly Allen's chest rose and fell while he laid there. Instead of the torn old clothing that had decorated his frame from the day before he was now wearing the new clothing given to him by the prince. Black skinny jeans framed the petite boy's lower half of his body like a glove. Especially more so since the boys legs were slightly bent backward in a natural position making the tight material a bit tighter then intended. The white shirt with black lines around it was looser then the pants. The left sleeve was pulled all the way down gently being clenched by his left hand as the other one was slightly rolled up and the shirts bottom was lifted up to show his stomach slightly. No doubt it happened to him in his sleep. To top it all off was the red string tied around the collar of the shirt in a make shift bow tie. The vest however was on the floor which he had every intention to wear later that day. White hair was fanned out around him and some pieces framed the pale doll like skin of the boy.

For a moment Lavi just stood there staring. The boy looked so angelic and peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake him. So he went and sat on the edge of the bed and rested his chin into the palm of his own hand. _He's kinda cute like this…._ The Usagi thought with a light chuckle. _Wait… I think he's cute?_ Puzzlement came across Lavi's face as he continued to watch the white neko sleep. _I mean he's very pretty for a boy! He could almost be a girl. Yeah that must be why; I like girls, not boys. _

It was then the younger of the two made a small cute whimper noise before rolling over to face Lavi, still asleep. His tail wrapped around one of his own legs as the boy began to breathe quietly from his mouth. Which Lavi took notice off as the one emerald green eyes trailed up the neko's body taking note of the way Allen's hips were more curved then the average male and the fact his skin was extremely soft looking as well. Then the emerald orbs landed on Allen's lips. _Oh God his lips… they look soft. I almost want to…. _Before he could stop himself he found himself leaning forward eyes fully locked onto them.

He was so entranced that he didn't even notice when the boy stirred awake. "U…Um Lavi? What are you doing?" A small voice squeaked out snapping the red head from his daze. The two male's faces were bright red and only a foot apart with Lavi practically dominating the sorter male who was lying under him.

"Uhhh…." Lavi began as the situation fully process in his head. _What am I doing?!_ "Oh Man! Hey sorry short stack! You just looked so peaceful there I thought he were dead of something! Don't scare me like that!" the red head blurted out quickly pulling his frame away from Allen's. A hand landed on the back of his head as he rubbed the back of it awkwardly. Silver pools stared at Lavi as if trying to figure out if it was the truth "The name is Allen." The neko finally deadpanned before sitting up as he gave Lavi a weary look. "Were… you trying to rape me?" He asked once again probably blunter then intended.

"W-What no! Why would you think that?" Lavi stated taken off guard as he leaped off Allen's bed. "Er anyways. Come on short stack! You got work to do! If you don't do some kind of work everyone will get suspicious and probably try to execute you again. Not to mention I will get an earful from the old Panda. So erm yeah, I will meet you in the dining hall!" With that the red usagi was gone leaving the white neko to gaze at were the all too happy go lucky bunny had just been standing.

_Well… that was odd. _Allen thought as he slid out bed and began to adjust his shirt and slid on the black vest. _Lavi had been so close…._

Silvery eyes gazed at the mirror only to see a blushing face staring back at him. His lips pressed tightly together before he turned and began to head out of the bedroom to catch up with Lavi. Today had been odd enough as it is and he had just woken up. _At least today can't get any stranger._ He thought to himself.

Oh how he had no idea how much the universe was going to through that last thought back into his face. As a blade seemed to shot out of no were. A katan. In was glistening with blood lust as it was only a few centimeters from his neck. "Okay Moyashi, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

_Ah universe… you just love to prove me wrong, don't you?  
_

* * *

**Yay kanda is here! Aha…. Yeah Allen is having a bad morning. Though I think almost being kissed by Lavi would make up for that. Too bad he got the wrong idea. Haha such is the life of our favorite white haired exorcist, or in this case, neko. Anyways I hope you like this chapter! I do not own D Gray man. If I did Laven would be cannon. **


End file.
